Broken Vow
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She loved him too much and she would try anything to get him back. -Syaoran-Sakura-


**Title:** Broken Vow

**Author:** Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

**Fandom:** Cardcaptor Sakura

**Pairing:** Syaoran x Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS and the song. Lara Fabian sang Broken Vow.

**Written:** 07-26-2003

**Edited:** 11- 12- 08

oOoOoOo

**Broken Vow**

oOoOoOo

_Tell me her name _

_I want to know _

_The way she looks and where you go _

_I need to see her face I need to understand _

_Why you and I came to an end_

"I don't love you anymore Sakura. We're over." Syaoran Li said as he stared straight into her eyes, blank and emotionless.

Sakura Kinomoto tried to smile to him, "I-It's not true right? You're joking right?"

He shook his head and walked over to his companion. A pretty ruby-eyed girl that he started to lead away, leaving a stunned Sakura standing there.

She started to run after him, calling his name. He did not seem to hear her voice and see her face as. She ran faster, trying to catch his attention as he walked away. Her eyes blurred with tears as she saw him place an arm around his companion and leaned over to whisper sweet words to her ear.

She tried to reach his shoulder but then they were fading away, lost in the haze of tears.

Sakura kneeled down and placed her delicate face in her hands, crying softly. Her light brown hair swayed gently with the light wind. Sobs wracked her body as she tried to control her tears of sadness.

_I can't believe it. No, I don't want to believe it..._ she thought as she struggled to sit on the hard road. The yellow and gold leaves of fall were chasing each other in the wind as the late golden sunlight shone through the trees, bathing her with warmth.

_No. He doesn't want to leave me..._ sobbed Sakura as she stared at her delicate hands that were shaking terribly. All the five years they had shared and memories together vanished in a moment, one single and fragile moment.

_**He left me for her...**_

_Tell me again I want to hear _

_Who broke my faith in all these years? _

_Who lays with you at night when I'm here all alone? _

_Remembering when I was you own_

"Sakura?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked softly as she opened the door and let the hallway light into the dark bedroom.

She did not stir but lay quietly, pretending to be asleep. Her hands clutched the blanket tightly as she fought not to open her eyes in order not to face her best friend. She did not want to admit to her best friend that Syaoran had left her but she desperately needed someone to pour all her hurt out to.

_No, please do not involve yourself in this Tomoyo..._

"May I come in?" Tomoyo asked and she closed the door behind her as she entered the darkened bedroom. She proceeded cautiously to approach Sakura who was nothing but a lump under the covers. Her slender hand reached out delicately to touch Sakura's quivering shoulder. "I know you are awake, please do not deny it from me."

Tomoyo sat down at the side of the bed and waited for Sakura to sit up weakly. The moonlight was kind to Sakura, illuminating nothing but her figure and hiding the black circles under her eyes and her pale face. Eyes of dull green focused on Tomoyo to look deeply into the soft azure blue.

"Whatever that is bothering you, tell me." Tomoyo whispered as she gently let Sakura lay her head in her chest like the way they used to when one was hurt. She kissed her forehead and stroked the longish light brown hair that cascaded in a feathery manner over her shoulders.

Sakura began to tell the story; dully at first but when she felt everything was too much she began to let her tears fall. She expected Tomoyo to say something but the girl did nothing but let her continue her story.

Tomoyo stayed that night, holding Sakura as she cried to sleep. She understood everything even though Sakura did not at all tell everything to her.

_I'll let you go, _

_I'll let you fly _

_Why do I keep on asking why? _

_I'll let you go now that I found _

_A way to keep somehow _

_More than a broken vow_

A week later and Sakura had half-expected to see Syaoran. She did not attend her classes and everyone had missed her much when she was absent.

Nothing changed. Everything had changed.

She did not see Meilin and Syaoran anywhere but she heard rumors that the two had gone back to Hong Kong. But in a way she was glad because then she wouldn't see them together because even a look would further break her shattered heart.

Sakura were walking past the fountain when she noticed a couple of people under the huge cherry tree. She continued walking until she recognized them to be Meilin and Syaoran. They were kissing.

She hurried away, covering her mouth to prevent herself from crying out too loud. She thought it was best for them not to see her and she them. Tears sprang painfully in her eyes as she broke into a run towards the other end of the school. The wind felt cold as it beat down to her damp cheeks as she ran against it, fighting it.

She reached her destination, the screen wall where her big brother had climbed over to fight with Syaoran, the place where he had demanded her to give over her captured Cards in what seemed from a time so very long ago. She leaned back on the warm wall and slowly slid to the ground, her body weak and drained.

She continued to weep angrily at first and then slowly and sadly. Every part of her body hurt but the wounds in her heart that would never heal. Instead, it seemed to be set afire by a burning agony.

_**I don't want to cry, I don't want to stay like this... I don't want to continue loving him anymore...**_

_Tell me the words I never said _

_Show me the tears you never shed _

_Give me the touch, the one you promised to be mine _

_Or has it vanished for all time?_

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered as she walked towards him wearing her brightest smile. Her emerald green eyes however did not shine as of old as she watched him turn slightly to see her. But then he continued walking.

The wind blew and the leaves in the trees slowly scattered and fell around them, like the last shards that was her heart. His deliberate deafness to her urged her more to ask, to demand his explanations.

"Do you hear me?" she asked loudly as she grasped his arm to make him turn again, to face her. Stern brown eyes looked down on her, drilling into her soul, seeing her hurt.

"Yes." Syaoran retorted coldly and shrugged her arm off. "Don't bother me, Kinomoto-san."

_Why is he not calling me Sakura? Why is he like this? I thought he loved me..._

"Syaoran! Tell me! Why? Why her?" Sakura asked as she stood her ground looking at him angrily and defiantly yet there was another glint in her eyes... Was it a hint of sadness?

"Because... It's because I love her." Syaoran retorted, watching her. But inside him something broke down into nothing.

"I know it's not true! Please... Syaoran," Sakura said softly as she wiped away a thin film of tears in her eyes. "I won't cry and I will stand here as long as the time you want until you tell me the reason why!"

Syaoran stared at her for a moment before shaking away the feelings rushing back to him. No, he won't fall for her again.

"Call me Sakura again! Laugh at my silliness and my shallowness! It's all right for me as long as you will tell me!" she said starting to cry softly but still gazing at him firmly. "I will wait for you!"

_I close my eyes and dream of you and I _

_And then I realize, _

_There is more to life _

_Than only bitterness and lies _

_I close my eyes_

Sakura stood waiting for his answer, knowing that she was crying though she said she wouldn't. The silence between them was ringing and awkward though she chose not to hear it. Hearing his answer was all to her.

She closed her eyes and images of him for the last five years flashed before her in perfect clarity. The vivid colors stood clear and it hurt her to know that he might just have been playing with her all those years, living a lie.

_**No, it wasn't a lie. It wasn't.**_

_**I loved him and he loved me. We loved each other until he chose to let me go.**_

_**But I will not let go because I...**_

_**I still love him.**_

_I'd give away my soul _

_To hold you once again _

_And never let this promise end..._

Her eyes widened as she saw him walk toward her and wrap his strong arms around her fragile form. His warmth enveloped her just like those times when they were alone, when they were still in love with each other.

"Then wait until I say those words that will finally silence your crying."

She froze and then dissolved to tears, crying even more so than the day he had said he was letting go.

"I just realized... I don't love Meilin any more than I have loved you. "Syaoran whispered as his grip around her tightened. "I had to say that I love her because that's what my family wanted. But I never did. I'm sorry…

Sakura wanted to believe it. She knew that was risking another heartbreak but she had gone through it and was ready to go through it again if ever. She would only love him and trust him as long as she lived and loved.

"I love you even more, Sakura," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I don't care about them anymore. All I want is to be with you… So don't cry…"

She looked up to him and smiled. Everything will be all right.

_I'll let you go,_

_I'll let you fly _

_Why do I keep on asking why? I_

_'ll let you go now that I found _

_A way to keep somehow _

_More than a broken vow._

oOoOoOo


End file.
